


【横雏】变装皇后 00

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【横雏】变装皇后 00

*审计师横x审计师雏（职业其实没有那么重要）

*直男横x女装癖雏（这个才是最重要的）

*cp涉及：横雏/约会/仓安，主横雏，一点点约会和仓安

*雷点：女装癖（雏丸安），女装（后期全员女装有），直掰弯，强制爱，办公室恋爱，前半部分yoko有点渣（但我不会写成渣攻贱受的），请确认每一个都能接受，阅读中若出现不适请立即关闭

*女装造型参考糖八、if or和他们之前扮过的所有女装

*预计长篇，前半部分是一个有点blue的故事，后半是一个爱和救赎的故事

*ooc预警，狗血预警，刚开始是没有自信的雏和过于自信的横

*审计以及女装部分，我不是专业可能会瞎扯。参考国内四大工作情况，及其晋升体系：审计助理--审计--高级审计师--经理--高级经理--合伙人

*手感来了日更型选手和没有手感月更年更型选手


End file.
